Todo Había Cambiado
by Midori-San23
Summary: Todo Había Cambiado, ella más que nada, todos tenían una historia que contar, todos se habían ido por el mismo motivo y eso todos lo sabían, todos habían vuelto por una sola razón, ser de nuevo lo que eran antes y estaban listos para proteger lo que más amaban. Un año había pasado desde que su gremio se había desenvolvido y el más que nadie sabía que todo había cambiado...


_**Fairy Tail**_ _no me pertenece, si lo fuera natsu y lucy ya estarían casados XD_

 _Esta historia es mía, bueno es de mi imaginación pero básicamente es lo mismo xD_

 _Espero que les guste: 3_

" _ **Todo había cambiado".**_

 **E** lla había cambiado mucho, era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus facciones ahora eran más maduras, su rostro seguía tan joven y delicado, su sonrisa sincera y bella, sus ojos fundidos de chocolate puro, su pelo rubio ahora largo sujetado por una coleta al lado de su cabeza adornado por una cinta azul y con sus dos flequillos adelante, su cuello blanquecino más brillante que nunca, sus brazo izquierdo adornado por una manga corta hasta un poco más debajo de su muñeca y al inicio decorado de blanco y su muñeca derecha adornada por una pulsera blanca en bolados, sus pechos aun deseables y grandes como los recordaba eran ocultados por una polera azul ajustada con broches en el centro de color dorado, sin mangas y recortado por los lados dejando ver el inicio de sus pechos y su cuello era tapado por un estilo de cuello de camisa sujetado por una cinta dorada al medio, sus curvas cautivantes seguían hay aunque ahora eras más definidas, su cintura ancha y su trasero relleno tapado por una falda blanca corta junto con su bolso que cargaba sus llaves, sus piernas blancas suaves y tersas eran tapadas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla por unas botas cafés, simplemente perdió el aliento, era tan hermosa que su corazón se derretía tan solo verla y su cuerpo se calentaba de una forma no tan natural.

El tiempo paso, su gremio ahora volvía a la normalidad después de estar desenvuelto por un año completo, sus compañeros al igual que el habían hechos caminos diferentes por solo un propósito, ser más fuertes para proteger a todo lo que aman, su gremio ahora reconstruido, no era como el de antes, pero hora tenía mucho más espacio, y la más contenta era Mirajane, quien con la barra más grande podría servir sin ningún problema.

Todos tenían historias que contar, cada uno había viajado a partes diferentes, todos sonreían y hablaban, se relajaban y recordaban buenos tiempos, sus fiestas aun no terminaban, pues el _regreso de_ _ **Fairy Tail**_ no era solo por un día, más de un mes estaban así y aún seguía con sus fiestas, sonrió inconscientemente, su gremio no había cambiado nada.

Aunque si había cambiado algo y mucho, todos sus compañeros habían cambiado mucho, Wendy quien era más alta y su vestimenta había cambiado por un vestido verde agua con volados en sus pechos, su peinado ahora era en una coleta alta adornada por una cinta blanca, sus sandalias negras y sus brazos adornados con mangas desde su codo hasta su muñeca de color verde agua con una cinta al comienzo, se notaba que su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco más. Romeo al igual que Wendy había cambiado mucho, había ganado más musculo, sus rasgos se habían vuelto más masculinos y era un poco más alto que Wendy, su pecho ahora era adornado con la chaqueta antigua de natsu y unos short inflados parecidos al estilo de natsu de color negro con los contornos blancos. Pero claro ellos no eran los únicos, todos habían cambiado…

El por igual había cambiado, no le gustaba el pelo largo, le molestaba solo el hecho de amarrárselo, por lo cual lo tenía igual que antes aunque un poco más largo, sus ojos habían cambiado aun color verde fénix, ya no eran negros como nates, por lo cual atraía mucho a las mujeres aunque a él no le interesara, sus pupilas antes un poco redonditas ahora eran filosas como los de Gajeel, sus rasgos habían cambiado considerablemente, era más atractivo y masculino, su tez era más bronceada, su ropa ya no era la misma aunque se parecía de alguna u otra forma, su chaqueta negra ahora contornada por bordes dorados, y pantalones negros con detalles dorados y botas negras con delineados dorados y sus guantes negros con bordes dorados, su cuerpo había ganado más musculo y fuerza, sus habilidades habían crecido considerablemente y sus capacidades igualmente.

Aunque hubiera pasado solo un año, para todos fue como una eternidad, mucho tiempo separados para muchos fue difícil y él sabía que una persona fue la que más le dolió.

Aun se maldecía el momento en que pensó que su viaje solo seria de Happy y el, aun se lamentaba el hecho de dejar sola a Lucy y se arrepentiría toda su vida, ahora no la dejaba sola ni por un minuto y sabía que ya le agradecida su gesto en silencio, porque todas sus sonrisas y abrazos le decían que lo perdonaba de alguna forma, aunque sabía que su pecho aun lloraba.

Consiente de sus sentimientos aún no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos, aun no, por lo cual ya 3 meses se los había guardado, pero como toda persona su límite llegó y no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Lucy no lo amaba, o eso creía, aunque mirándolo de todas formas, quien se enamoraría de él, después de lo que le hiso, no cabía duda que solo lo miraba como un amigo, y aquello si lo entristecía.

Él estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio, escuchaba todo y a la ves nada, perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de otra presencia ni tampoco cuando Lucy se sentó al lado de él y le tomo la mano apretándola un poco, el levanto su rostro y la miro un poco sonrojado, la miro a los ojos y vio lo preocupada que estaba y el solo pudo sonreír de lado, Lucy era especial y él lo sabía, el amor que el sentía por ella era algo tan grande que hasta él se sorprendió de saberlo. El golpe de dolor que sintió al recordarla en uno de sus entrenamientos solo pudo hacerlo sentir más miserable que nunca, el sabia antes que la amaba, pero como antes era terco y estúpido no le mencionó nunca…

Te sucede algo?-le preguntó ella con su voz cargada de preocupación, él solo pudo negar con una sonrisa.

Nada…solo pensaba un poco-le dijo mirándola detenidamente.

Y en qué piensas?-le pregunto curiosa ladeando su rostro, el acto hiso que su cabello hiciera un movimiento de ola y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco más.

Nada, solo que, todos cambiaron y mucho, pensaba en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados y no sabes cuánto me duele haberte dejado sola, no fui consciente de lo que causaría-dijo cabis bajo y sintió como una delicada mano le acariciaba su mejilla izquierda, el alzó su mirada y se sonrojó al sentir los labios de Lucy en su frente.

Te dije que te perdonaba, no pienses en eso, solo piensa en el presente y en el futuro, el pasado ya solo es polvo mágico si?-dijo sonriendo y el la imitó, no eran conscientes que las personas que los rodeaban escuchaban todo.

Lo sé….solo que…argh! Es complicado luce-suspiró- no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Tranquilo natsu, ya paso-le dijo acariciándole sus cabellos-las decisiones que tomamos no son todas correctas y cuando nos damos cuenta, aprendemos de ella y no lo volvemos a cometer, solo prométeme que no me dejaras sola nunca más okey-le dijo revolviéndole sus cabellos con cariño.

No lo are luce-con todo su valor agarro la mano de Lucy y jalo de ella atrayéndola a su rostro besándola de improvisto.

Todos jadearon al ver el beso de Lucy y Natsu y más cuando Lucy le correspondió.

Natsu al sentirse correspondido, sonrió contra el beso y rodeó con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de Lucy y la atrajo más hacia él, en cambio Lucy solo pudo enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de natsu y seguir con aquel beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y se miraron por unos segundos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, cuando natsu sonrió y le dijo lo que más anhelaban escuchar todos.

Te amo lucy-le dijo sonriendo de lado, mostrando sus afilados colmillos, Lucy solo pudo sonreír bobamente y contestarle.

También te amo natsu- le contestó con una sonrisa y un grito de emoción hiso que voltearan a ver a todos sus amigos.

Fiestaaaaa!-grito el maestro efusivamente, haciendo coro con todos sus compañeros, con jarras en las manos y licor en todas partes, risas y borrachos no faltaban en cada rincón de aquel loco gremio.

Ambos rieron tenuemente y se miraron.

Quieres ser mi novia luce?-pregunto con un tono seductor haciendo sonrojar a Lucy.

Claro que si-le contestó con una sonrisa y lo besó.

 _Ese día era especial, luego de separaciones, metas cumplidas y mucho esfuerzo._ _ **Un poco de amor en el final era más que perfecto.**_

 _ **Holap :D esta historia ocurrió de la nada xD espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **Vas a dejar un review? Awww que lindo :3**_

 _ **Adiós xD.**_


End file.
